codetotaldramarealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva
Profile Eva moved from a small village in Europe when she was only seven years old. The local kids were eager to pick on the "new girl", but never stood a chance. Eva has been kickboxing since she was three. She holds the world record for Highest Jumping Roundhouse Kick By A Five Year Old. She's also done stunts for a few action movies including Undercover Youngster and Wolverine Teen. Although her stunt work keeps her busy, Eva's parents make sure she still has time for school. She works hard at everything she does, but admits that sometimes her temper gets in the way. She has no time for phonies, poseurs, fakes, cheaters, and liars! If she spots one, you know she's gonna set them straight. Her gym teacher recalls one time when Eva (his All Star Player of the Field Hockey Team) caught the other team cheating during the playoffs. Until then, he'd never seen a person crush a puck with their bare hands and eat the goalie net. It's too bad because that he thinks Eva would make a good leader if only she could control that temper of hers. Which is ironic because her goal is to be a leader one day. Her heroes are Cleopatra, Katherine the Great and the black-footed mongoose. Eva joined Total Drama Island because she thinks it's the perfect opportunity to showcase her leadership skills and curb her temper- and if anyone doesn't think so, then maybe they'd like to step outside so she can rearrange their thinking for them!﻿ Total Drama Island Eva is a powerful and intimidating woman, whose short temper gets the better of her frequently. During the first challenge in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, she performed well, as she did not seem intimidated by the cliff. She seemed to get along relatively well with her team for most of the episode. She was one of the females (from the Killer Bass) who was most offended by Ezekiel's sexist comments, along with Bridgette. She even grabbed the much weaker Ezekiel by the neck and lifted him up, nearly strangling him. As all other female contestants, she obviously voted for him that night, and he was eliminated. Unlike other contestants, Eva was never seen receiving a marshmallow, and her name was never called. Eva's athletic ability is shown at the beginning of The Big Sleep. During the twenty kilometer race around the lake, she is shown running in first place. She was also one of the five campers (along with Gwen, Duncan, Trent, and Heather) that are still awake after the eighty-five-hour mark. Eva was the second camper voted off, after Heather picked up her MP3 player when she dropped it at the campfire pit while going to the bathroom. Eva thought someone had stolen it and her temper skyrocketed. She threw at least four suitcases out the cabin window out of rage, trying to find her much cherished MP3 player, with Katie, Tyler, DJ, Harold, Bridgette, and Courtney all outside as witnesses. Her outburst convinced the six of them (already a majority of the team) to vote her off, even after she apologized for her actions. After Eva's elimination, Heather admitted that she recognized Eva for her strength and fierceness, and considered her early on to be the strongest physical competitor of the Killer Bass team, which Courtney soon came to regret voting off during the next episode's challenge, which required a competitor of Eva's caliber to win. Eva herself knows she was the fiercest competitor, which also made her have a huge target on her back, and while riding the Boat of Losers to Playa Des Losers, she admitted that her temper got the better of her... again, and she hoped that her team would soon realize the mistake that they had made. Regardless, she saw everyone from the Killer Bass team as backstabbing traitors from then on; she would not realize that Heather orchestrated her early elimination until much later on. Upon her unexpected return in No Pain, No Game, the teams had been dissolved and the cabins are now separated by gender. Bridgette, being the only other Killer Bass female on the island at this point, was the unfortunate victim of her rage. Despite her claim that she was taking Anger Management classes during her time away from the competition, she was still just as violent and furious, if not more-so than before. She had even gone as far as to make indirect death threats toward Bridgette. Eva's determination to exact revenge on her former Killer Bass mates was arguably equal in priority to Eva's determination to win the entire competition. Regardless of past affiliations, all of the remaining females, including Heather, were intimidated by her. The source of Eva's rage was still originally due to Heather's scheming, though Eva herself would not come to realize this until after she was eliminated again in the same episode she was re-introduced. She performed well in the competition, outlasting every camper except Leshawna in multiple rounds of random methods of torture, including one of the most difficult ones: surviving in a crate with Sasquatchanakwa for ten seconds. She not only succeeded in doing so, but it seemed Sasquatchanakwa did not survive its encounter with Eva, as Eva came out with a hat and pair of boots made from its fur. Ultimately, she lost to Leshawna, who endured the final challenge. As a result, the impact she left on the island in less than a day caused the vast majority of the campers to vote Eva off; this time, forever. She would not take her defeat in stride, and had to be carted off in the Boat of Losers in a straitjacket to keep her under control. Even as she was driven away, she shouted that she was not done with the others, and that she would still get her revenge. She then starts to reveal Izzy's secret (the fact that she lived in Playa Des Losers during her first elimination, not the wild) but she is interrupted by Izzy. Eva was not seen again until Haute Camp-ture, comparatively calmer than her past appearances, though by now she has pegged Heather as the one who caused her to get eliminated. As a result, her hatred toward the other campers disappeared as she dissed Heather twice in this episode, considering her a "scum-sucking, backstabbing witch." She even had the dignity to compliment the remaining competitors, saying she would vote for Duncan, liking his vicious dodgeball strategy and his style overall. It is implied that she eventually befriended Gwen, as she is seen getting a tan with her in a promotional clip for Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. She was also one of the few campers who remained on Gwen's side in the season finale, not even being swayed by Owen's promises of a party (unlike most campers). Despite having a conflict with almost every contestant on the show, Eva is shown to have befriended Izzy and Noah in the special. It is also shown in the special that she has gained control of her anger, as she does not seem to get mad when Izzy burps in her face and does not react negatively to being scolded by Noah, even apologizing to him at one point. She also does not show much resistance when she is forced by Izzy to wear a deer outfit and was relatively calm when Chris tells her she has lost all hope of winning money on the show. She and Noah both helped Izzy bring down Justin since she grew to hate Justin when Justin used his "powers" against her, but they were too far behind to make it to the docks in time. Total Drama Action While not a competitor, Eva does appear (as well as the other non-returning campers) in The Aftermath: I, where she is on a talk show hosted by Bridgette and Geoff. She calls in, posing as an Eva fan, saying that she should have won Total Drama Island (though she is quickly found out by Bridgette). Despite Eva's alleged friendship with Gwen, she does not support either her or Trent about their break up, saying she's on Team Eva. She appears in The Aftermath: II and The Aftermath: III, but doesn't say or do anything. She is one of the few people to vocally announce their annoyance in the finale, when she said she was bored, and asked if they knew what would happen if she got bored. This caused Bridgette and Geoff to start rolling the never-before-seen footage of Chris. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Eva is shown to have grown stronger after Total Drama Action, and was even shown pulling a bus using only her teeth. She still has a slight temper, as she dislikes being in the spotlight and went into a frenzy when she was attacked by the paparazzi and her fans. Her actions inspired a blog to find pictures of Eva's biggest freak outs. She oddly disappeared from all the major group shots towards the end of the special, but was apparently one of the eight who went to go get help after the bus crashed (along with Justin, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Trent, Geoff, and DJ's Mother). She did not appear again until this group arrived at the Celebrity Manhunt studio, and she was easily the most upset when she found out that she was ineligible for Total Drama World Tour. She expressed this frustration by throwing random equipment throughout the studio, at one point hitting Josh in the head with a camera while he was trying to sign off. Total Drama World Tour In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Eva claims she didn't need a million dollars after Blaineley asked her about not getting in the new season. It's shown that Blaineley hired Eva to be the main field correspondent for the aftermath show. A clip is shown of Eva interviewing Hamish McTavish, a Scottish man living near Loch Ness who claims to have seen Duncan, who has been missing since his elimination. She doesn't understand what he says, since he speaks with a heavy Scottish accent, so she eventually loses her patience and throws the microphone down and it rebounds and hits the man's groin. Later in the episode, after The Drama Brothers get chased out of the studio by obsessed fan girls, Blaineley asks Eva what the girls looked like. Eva is unable to describe them beyond having skirts, adding that the skirts were, "plaid and dumb". When Blaineley asks for elaboration, Eva loses her patience again and then yells, "Aw, forget this!" and throws down her microphone, hitting a janitor in the groin. By the end of the episode, since Blaineley quit and Geoff and Bridgette were making out, nobody could sign off the show, so Eva was forced to do so herself. When she tries to sing, "Total Drama World Tour," she does so extremely off key, before kicking a round lamp and storming off in frustration. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, she is seen helping with donation calls to help refuel the plane. She, along with the others, are attacked by animals hurt because of DJ's curse. During the Trivia Wheel, Eva is tied with the rest of the Peanut Gallery over the shark pit until Izzy defuses a time bomb. After the bomb explodes, she is seen lying on the jumbotron at the back of the studio. Eva appears in the peanut gallery again in Aftermath Aftermayhem. When it is time to get a chance to get into season three, she seems determined to get into it. However, her can contained only peanuts, meaning she didn't get a chance to get on Total Drama World Tour. This makes her very angry, as she crushes her can and stares at Katie and Sadie aggressively. Eva makes another appearance in Hawaiian Style, rooting for Cody to win. It is unknown why she wanted Cody to win, but is most likely due to the fact that she didn't want Alejandro or Heather to win. Later on, when it is announced that they will be competing for who they want to win to get an advantage in the final challenge, Eva is moved over to Team Heather by Bridgette, due to its only member being Blaineley, who is wrapped head-to-toe in bandages. She is shown to be upset about this. When one member of Team Heather has to volunteer to compete in the surfing challenge, she is shown backing up with the other members, Leshawna, Justin, and Owen. Eva is seen in Hawaiian Punch, as she, along with everyone else, laughs at Heather when she is tied up. She, along with everyone but Courtney and Tyler, was seen glaring at Alejandro when he nearly killed Cody during the tie-breaker challenge. She was seen running down the volcano with everyone and seen swimming away from the island after the volcano erupted. She is seen laughing at Chris when his boat sinks. Code Total Drama Reality Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors